Black
by Mossfrost
Summary: What if Percy dies in Athens? This may be a one-shot, please review. There may be a mention of Carter...


**Okay, I might add more chapters to this. Please review, I own nothing, all that usual stuff. This is if Percy dies in Athens.**

In the beginning, there is black. You are born from the black, into the world. And when you die, you re-enter the black, your soul cage.

There was a time in my life when I thought that everything would be perfect. I thought that my future was finally secure; my love would only grow. It was all a lie, right from the beginning. There is no happy ending, there is no future. There is only here, and now, and the few more years left. Is is okay to say that an hour ago I thought I was safe?

I am never safe. The life of a demigod is crazy, full of the unexpected twists and turns. And now here I am, lying on the ground, staring into the grey eyes of the one I love. I would never see my home again. I would die on foreign earth, bleeding out my pain while my friends laughed, unaware of my death. There was so much that I wanted to do, how could it end this way?

Before, only five minutes before, my life was safe. I can still remember…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My sword sliced through another monster. I was finally facing Gaea.

"Perseus, what a lovely surprise. Maybe now you'll see the truth. I give you one last chance; join me and be free. Or fight and die."

"I'd rather die than join you." I snarled.

Gaea merely laughed. "Demigod, I am a primodial! You cannot defeat me."

"Maybe I can't, but I sure as Hades will try."

Gaea spread out her hands. "Let the games begin."

I advanced and Gaea flicked her wrist. The ground in front of me exploded, but a wave absorbed the blast. I ran on the water and sliced her wrist. Gaea looked shocked for a moment, before pushing me back with the earth.

"Useless brat." Gaea cried.

And so the battle continued, water avoiding and destroying the earth. Gaea only got madder and madder. Her attacks grew, but I was able to dodge them. Since I wasn't on the ground, she never knew where I was. I hurricane appeared before her, and she stumbled against the wind. Gaea screamed, and the ground around her erupted. Fragments of stone flew everywhere, and one sliced my face, while another ran down my arm.

I was too busy to submerge in water. I let out a yell, and a giant wave picked Gaea up and crashed over her. She stood up shakily, sputtering water. I let the water swirl around her, sucking her down and down, drowning her. Gaea let a spike of earth pick her up, and she landed in front of me. In my efforts, I had forgotten not to land on the ground. Gaea summoned a stone sword.

"Let the real fight begin."

She swung her sword, and I leapt to avoid it. We continued to parry. I let her get used to my pattern before changing it suddenly, landing a blow. But I was getting tired. Soon, I could no longer stand on the water. I had to save my energy. Her blows started to land on me, and it was getting harder to continue.

"Ready to give in, Perseus Jackson?"

"Never."

I swung low, but she blocked it. Sparks flew to the ground.

I pretended to swing low again, but switched mid-swing to swing high. My sword buried itself in her shoulder. Gaea gasped, and in that moment I took the sword out of her and buried it in her chest. Gaea fell to her knees and smiled. Blood trickled out of her mouth as she laughed.

"You are a good opponent, Percy Jackson. I respect you for the things you have done. But in the end, we both lost."

She faded into the earth. I was aware of blood running down my stomach. I looked down to find her sword in my gut. I pulled it out slowly, the adrenaline beginning to wear off. I slumped to the ground against a rock. The blood began to pool around me, and I realized that it was the end. My heart was killing me. Every beat sent more blood onto the ground; every beat I became dizzier.

"Percy!"

That single scream cut through the fog that had settled over my mind. With eyes half-open, I watched a figure run towards me, followed by a few others.

She knelt by me, and the first thing I could make out were startling grey eyes.

"Annabeth." I croaked.

"Percy, oh my gosh. No, please this can't be happening!"

Tears fell from her eyes. "Percy!"

Voices spoke through the background, but they were blurred. I couldn't make them out. Annabeth leaned closer, looking me in the eyes.

"You are going to make it. Just hold on, Percy. Everything will be okay."

"Annabeth." I had to tell her. "Don't leave. Please."

"I won't leave you, Seaweed Brain." Her voice caught.

"I love you, Annabeth."

"Percy, no! You aren't going to die." Annabeth clutched my shoulders. "Don't leave me."

"It's too late, Wise Girl."

The world was fading into black. There was too little time.

I looked down on my hand. "I never called him."

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

Carter needed to come, to explain some things. He needed to help.

"Carter." I called to him with my voice, and with my soul.

Annabeth looked at me. "Who, Percy? Who is he?"

"He'll explain everything, if it works."

I took a shuddering breath and winced as blood trickled from my mouth.

"I'll wait, Annabeth. I'll wait forever."

Annabeth screamed.

There was nothing left. The pain had faded, and my soul lifted.

In the beginning, there is always black.

**Review please! Should there be another chapter?**


End file.
